


Your Eyes Scaring Me

by Dyleon



Series: It's Just Who You Are [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Creeper Peter Hale, High School, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Peter's like REALLY creepy, Slow Build, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyleon/pseuds/Dyleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just met Stiles at his high school and really, he just wonders how he could even start liking him. But even though; He is happy with Stiles… too happy. His family always said to Derek, that to be a werewolf is dangerous. And because of the family meeting which Derek was told that he’ll even become an alpha, he knows that he needs turn him. That he had to turn him if he wants to be with him, his mate, save forever.  He doesn’t need blue-creep-eye-Peter to say it. It’s worth for it, for Stiles. And it’s going to be okay.</p><p>  <em>It’s going to be perfect.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [my Teen Wolf Au](http://dyleon.tumblr.com/post/87516590332/teen-wolf-au-where-derek-killed-stiles-instead-of)

Derek slams his bag on the floor when he sets on his place. He’s clearly not paying attention right now, but he does not really care at the moment, like usual. School sucks, obviously, but at least he was not one of those who were always on their books reading and saying anything but boring school stuff. It’s not like Derek doesn’t _wants_ to learn or read. It’s because he doesn’t _need_ it. He’s a freaking werewolf since his birth. He just needs to look at the words for a second and won’t forget it in ages.

Sometimes Derek’s just sorry for them. Not to be a werewolf must probably suck. All this memorizing, the inabilities to hear, feel, see everything that would make actual sense to have these things called senses. _Horrible_.

Okay, he still has to be careful what he’s doing, though, or one of the Argents’ going to cut him into pieces, but expect of that? He has everything and is able to do (almost) everything. The last goal he could reach for now is to become an alpha with his own pack just like Laura did… or find his _true love_ how his mum used to call it.

How is he supposed to do this? He knows that his image as a jock is literally a girl magnet. But the bad thing about it is that it works mostly just on stupid girls. But he hasn’t got any idea how to tread a girl correctly. If he doesn’t kill his first love, everything’s going to be okay, he guesses.

But seriously, to become an alpha is way more plausible for him even though he had to kill a hell strong alpha for it.

His mum doesn’t like that Derek wants to be an alpha one day but he’s more under control than creepy Peter. He doesn’t like him that much, obviously. It’s not really helpful for Peter to have blue freaking werewolf eyes (which Derek thought that would just tell that somebody was an omega when he was younger). But no, it means that you fucking _killed_ someone innocent. But of course he didn’t get arrested for it and his family covered him.

Of course it’s a risk to let a werewolf get arrested. Maybe he would be so angry that he would kill again? A jail isn’t that escape-proofed for a werewolf. If he wanted to, he would just punch through the walls or kill everyone who gets into his way to freedom.

But still, he’s creepy as hell. Just the fact that he goes to the same school as him makes him very uncomfortable. Derek never asked his mum if she actually had something against Peter. He knows he’s still young but… They were covering it up like it was nothing. As if this one human _life_ that he ended was nothing. Peter probably thinks the same way. When somebody complains about his blue freaking eyes, he seems just careless, so unaffected like he had to do this. He probably does not even feel guilty.

Whatever Talia or his family thinks, Peter disgusts him. This fucking piece of-                         

“Derek, do you know the answer?”

Derek shrugs instantly, looking totally confused.

 _Which answer_ Derek’s thinking and then _on which question_ when he realized he’s in _class_ right now. He swallows and cocks his hears for any murmuring. Of course people are laughing a little bit. He just hears out for the breath of seconds.

The teacher heads back to the board and takes a breath to bitch around when Derek finally hears something that could be the answer.

“It’s wolfsbane, you idiot.”

Derek shouts it out immediately and gets a confused frown from the teacher. “Hmm… Yes, that’s right. The plant aconitum is also called as wolfsbane,” his teacher says finally and

He feels victorious. Thanks to whoever insulted him as an idiot.

Derek turns his head to his back. The voice was unfamiliar to him. He’d never heard someone in his class with this voice. He watches out and remembers.

Right, the new guy. He’d skipped school that day when he was introduced at class. He heard it from his friend when he got called to get all his school stuff he missed.

What was his name again? Biles or Niles? Something like- _Ops!_

Derek turns quickly around when he realized that he literally _stares_ at him for _heaven_ _knows_ how long. He can only hear an annoyed sigh at his back which turns his gut already.

What the hell is this dude’s problem? He just didn’t pay attention for a few seconds and he already snorts at that?

Okay, now it’s sure what kind of a guy he is. He’s a nerd. _Thank_ _god_.

He just came new at this school and thinks he could already judge the hell out of people? Derek wasn’t that expressive, he has to give the new one right at that point, but it’s not a reason to be that annoyed. Well, okay. He just knows it because he has wolf hearing but it’s still so nerdy, isn’t he right?

Yes, he is right, totally.

Derek just snorts too so that he made sure that his little _friend_ hears it and focuses at the board and listens to his teacher, even though, it’s so lame but okay…

Botany, he can do this.

 

♢

 

It’s not like Derek’s always bored at class. He’s just… bored at Mr. Harris.

_Derek, pay attention! Derek, don’t sneeze that loud! Derek, your writing is too loud!  DEREK, STOP BREATHING!_

Really, it’s a miracle if Mr. Harris would say nothing to Derek for just ten seconds. It feels like the biggest relieve to Derek when the school bell starts to ring. He still survived the hole periods. It’s nothing really new for Derek. It’s just this _stupid_ new kid that sits at his back and thinks whatever he wants to think about him and Derek just sits there, unable to hear it. He had many newcomers in his class, but the reaction towards him was still the same. _This Derek guy is so cool!_

And now this one’s literally the opposite – or Derek just assumes him to be.

But it’s so clear, right? The first thing he does when they _met_ was his ridicules snort. That’s mostly not a good sigh, and it is no one either. Derek feels like as if he’d done this the whole time at Derek. Every time Harris mocked at him.

And okay, it could just because he snorted back at him at the first place and cough his attention with it. But Derek couldn’t turn around, somehow. He just wanted to see his face. His teasing grin. His grin like he was saying _you think you are the number one, don’t you?_

“So you want somebody to mess with,” Derek thinks a little too loudly but still quite enough that he didn’t catch someone’s attention.

He turns immediately around and…

He’s gone. He left, without Derek noticing it.

“Is that even possible?” Derek murmurs to himself as his phone buzzes and a text lights up the screen.

**> > I can hear your heart beat through the whole school. Stop it.**

Of course it’s Peter. Derek shuts his phone and shoves it back into his pocket. That’s the last thing he wanted right now. But even though, it calmed him about that _disappearing guy who used to hate Derek by now_. Mostly, he thinks.

His phone buzzes again and Derek’s almost considering not to look but then he thought why the hell not.

**> > Don’t be late.**

It says.

It’s the caring tone in Peter’s text that makes Derek just sick. But Peter’s right. He can’t be late for his family meeting. He has to be in time; otherwise his mum would get blamed for her son who doesn’t respect the family rules.

It’s not a big thing. It’s just sitting there and watching the older wolves talk and then maybe they do the ridicules _your future eye color_ thing with the young wolves. Derek used to leave before they’re even finish just because it’s boring as hell and Talia knows that, so yeah.

But Derek just turned 16. It’s probably the reason why he must stay there, doing this torture of boringness. Usually this _truth teller_ says nothing and leaves them with the thought that they’re never going to become an alpha. Even though he was right with Laura but that’s probably just luck.

Derek takes his bag and storms out of school. He had enough of this place for now, enough from these people, and enough from this _one_.

 _Don’t be late_ Derek repeats in his mind. That’s very important so mum will be fine. So _he_ will be fine afterwards.

 

♢

 

Okay, screw all. He’s late.

Derek storms through the woods, looking at his watch here and there, just to remind him how late he is. And _damn_ he’s _late_.

It’s like demons are staring at you, with their disappointment in their eyes when Derek storms into the old left factory.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Derek is sweating all over his body. Of course he is. He ran a fucking marathon here to the factory.

“We are aware,” says Peter with a smile and turns back to the table with the others.

Talia just frowns at Peter annoyed. She turns quickly back to Derek. She doesn’t look disappointed. She just looks – sorry for him. Great. His mum is sorry for him.

Derek just sits next to her. His hands shake a little bit at that point because he’s 16 now. He can’t be late to this. Not this time. But the wolves would hear him shaking anyway so he puts his hands on the table, hoping that this is going over quickly.

 

♢

 

Derek’s not sure what they’re all talking about. Something about the Argents, Deucalion and Ennis. Ennis always had something against the Argents so it’s nothing new there. Peter of course looked like he was patient and listened while Cora and Laura just set there, doing gossip about Cora’s new boyfriend who his dad apparently doesn’t like. Or it’s because he doesn’t like Cora having a boyfriend at all.

If they wouldn’t talk about werewolves and hunters and deadly threats all the time, it would be just like any other family meeting from a normal family in an old left factor- okay it’s not, it’s everything but not normal.

“Looks like we’re about to do the truth-telling-stuff now,” Peter says in a tone which makes the sentence ridicules like hell.

“It’s oculumnia, not truth telling, Peter,” Laura hisses at him like she could rip out his throat… with her teeth.

“Whatever,” Peter snorts and everybody’s straight looking at the one who have to do it this time.

They’re all staring at _Derek_.

 _Fuck_ Derek is thinking, his heart skipping a beat and they’re all aware of it.

 _It’s not a big think_ Derek repeats in his head. It’s just like going to the doctor. Someone takes your hand, glows with his eyes and if your hand starts bleeding, your eye color will change. Totally not scary at all.

It’s that Derek is in the center of all their stares. In class he’s used to get attention, but in his family it’s just weird. They know that your perfect high-class-performants are just from his werewolf side. He’s just like the others, or even insignificant to this family pack.

Derek goes around the big table where Laura is sitting. She was the last one who turned out to become an alpha so she’s doing it for Derek.

“Let’s get over this then,” Peter sighs from the other side of the table and the tone in his voice makes Derek annoyed too. But Cora just looks with a calm look at Derek – even a smirk maybe. Cora hates Peter too. Well, almost everybody hates him or at least no one likes him. Not just because he’s blue eyed. He seriously needs therapy to get rid from his stalker side.

 _Your hands_ Derek’s thinking. He puts his shaking hands into Laura’s and watches Cora with a constant look. Laura just looks at his hands she let her eyes glow in a thick red tone – and she stares, and stares, and stares.

“Umm… Laura?” Derek looks at Laura whose eyes are still glowing after two minutes. “I think you don’t need to-”

Derek can’t even finish his sentence because suddenly he feels like a knife gets stabbed into his hand and jerks his hands from Laura, screaming. He feels something warm going down from his hands down his arms and just holds his hand which Laura held a second ago. His heart skips a beat when he realized what it is.

Blood. It’s _Blood_! He won’t be a beta for his whole life. He’s going to become an-

Derek shakes and stares at the others in shock, looking at everyone’s face, back at his hand which is trying to heal and then back at the others.

 _That can’t be true_ Derek thinks and looks at Laura who stepped a few inches back. She’s wondering too and looks back at Cora. _No, that can’t be it! Mum would never allow me that. She’s-_

Derek’s thoughts get cut again when Talia stepped beside him and puts her hand on his shoulder, yelling. “Clean up that blood,” she’s yelling at the others who quickly go for papers to clean all of Derek’s blood form the factory floor. She takes Derek’s hands and looks him into his eyes. “Your eyes - they will change. Do you know what that means?” Derek just looks and doesn’t know what he should do. He knows what that means. He really does and it’s already terrifying without his mum saying it to him. Before she’s saying it, Derek sees Peter grinning.

“Derek, you’re going to kill somebody.”

 

♢

 

After the meeting was over, Derek hides at his school locker room. Maybe it’s because he feels save in there. In his school he’s a hero; athletic and strong. No one will call him a murder in here. He’s just Derek; the stupid jock. No one cares if he’s a jerk or whatever.

But now he’s going to kill someone? Even if he’s going to become an alpha which he thought about a lot of time, the thought about killing someone makes Derek shiver. He only can wish that the alpha he’s going to kill deserves it. He hopes the one deserves it so much. That Derek is the one who takes revenge for whatever evil things this alpha might have done.

Derek’s breathe stops when he hears someone coming into the locker room. He’s not sure what he should say because if it’s a teacher then he’s fucked. Breaking into school is something which teachers apparently not appreciate. So the only words that stumble out of his mouth are “Who’s there?”

“Oh god, how fast your heart is pumping. It’s not a surprise, you didn’t hear me coming.”

Of course it’s _that_ voice that makes him want to puke, the voice from a murderer. The voice from a _monster_.

“Go away, Peter.”

“Only if you tell me, who you gonna murder first.”

“I’m not going to kill anyone!” Derek yells at Peter who just stands there, smiling.

“Of _course_ you aren’t,” says Peter with his usual creep voice. He steps through the lockers, his claws letting the metal creak. “It’s even possible that your eyes become blue, just like mine.”

“I’m never gonna be like you and you know that.”

“So why did your heartbeat got faster when you said ‘I’m not going to kill anyone’?”

Derek freezes at Peter’s words. He’s right. His heartbeat did get faster. But – that can’t be it. This is just some stupid future telling humbug. That’s all not real, isn’t it?

“You know that they were right by me. It could be.”

“You should better leave.”

“Alright, I’m leaving,” says Peter while he’s going straight to the door, smirking at Derek again. “Hope you’re going to kill Laura. I always hated her.”

“ _GO!_ ”

“Oh my… calm down. I’m just trying to give you some options,” Peter sighs and disappears instantly, leaving Derek finally alone.

Derek’s totally alone again. Thoughts racing through his head and he feels just sick. But he has to think about it like it’s nothing. If not he’s going to panic and that’s just no option. It will never be an option, or at least not a helping one. That’s why he’s just sitting there, doing absolutely nothing but letting his basketball bounce at the floor.

 _It’s gonna be okay, Derek. Don’t worry_ Derek thinks, biting his teeth. _You’re not like Peter – you‘ll never be._

 

♢

 

School starts surprisingly with a free period. _Great._ As if a normal period isn’t boring enough. Now they haven’t even something to do. He’s just playing basketball with some classmates like always when they have a free period. Of course in the hallways because Derek just _wants_ to.

I mean, he just got told that he’s going to kill somebody. Something like that isn’t even near at the level. He still remembers the time when Mr. Harris used to mock at him for playing here but after a billion times that Derek still did it, he gave up.

But Derek wasn’t such a jerk. He ensure that he’s just playing in the near of the history class rooms. They don’t pay attention anyway. The music room is always empty too. It’s always open so that everybody could practice but Derek never saw somebody in there so it doesn’t matter.

“Hey Derek, here,” one of the boys is shouting and throws the ball to him.

Derek stands surrounded by people who trying to get the ball. He dodges every hit against the ball. It’s almost unfair. Really, it’s unfair, but Derek can’t help, making teasingly noises to annoy the others. His dad taught him how to play it – with his werewolf power of course.

 _Jim is so bad at this_ Derek thinks and smiles at him, when he pass the ball under his feet with a big _pang_ noise.

“Uh-oh,” he laughs about the hopeless efforts of the others.

Derek tosses louder and louder. He just enjoys it. He’s just the boss in this school. No one will ever top him.

“Hmm Jim? What are you gonna do?” Derek catches the ball and plays a little bit with it and repeat it again. “What-”

Derek suddenly hears a too familiar voice. It’s not Peter but that doesn’t mean that the voice is less annoying.

“Hey! Do you guys mind?”

Derek turns around and it’s like everyone around him disappeared. It makes Derek grin how predictable it was, that the fun will be soon interrupted.

Of course it’s _him_ with his normally annoyed voice, looking at Derek. “I’m trying to practice.”

Derek almost doesn’t recognize the others when they start wooing. He’s trying to blame Derek, isn’t he? And of course he’s the only one who practices in the music room. How funny is that?

Derek doesn’t get bothered by him and just shouts a “And you are?” When he could start a war then Derek definitive should fight make. He hears a little speed up of his heartbeat.

 “Listen, idiot, you’re annoyingly loud so I can’t practice so could you just?”

“How do you know that I’m not practicing too?”

It’s just a breathe seconds but Derek notices his moles which are all over his face for the first time when he rolls his eyes on him.

“Yeah, well, see, I was practicing in the music room, and I’m pretty sure basketball practice takes place… hmm, well, see, at the _gym_!”

“Well,” Derek blurts out without a second “ _I’m_ pretty sure basketball practice takes place anywhere you got a basketball.”

That’s it, now he broke the silence and laughter goes through the hall.

 _Well, I think I won this time_ Derek thinks and lets the basketball bounce a few time in front of him. His eyes rolls and now Derek has him there where he wanted him – annoyed. “See?”

He just wants to leave when Derek stopped him.

“Hold on. Hold on.”

Derek’s not done yet. He has some anger against this guy which needs to get out somehow, and that’s the perfect way.

“If you can get the ball from me, I’ll stop… _Maybe._ ” He did it. He stands still for a moment and Derek can smell how challenged this boy must feel. Derek bets that he’s smirking right now and it’s too funny for Derek too. He turns around and looks at Derek who bends his back a little. “Come on. Go easy.”

Derek wants to slow a little bit. _Wants_. Because he immediately tosses his hand forward that Derek could barely take the ball back. It doesn’t look that close, though, so the others start laughing again.

And he tries again, and again, and again. And with every time Derek dodges, his anger gets a little bit stronger. Derek doesn’t really know what to do. He’s just enjoying it. He wants him annoyed, not angry, right? It’s just a teasing thing.

Derek almost dances around him and then let’s the basketball bounce again.

But something changed when he rolls his eyes the last time and heads back into the music room. It’s like his anger vanished and he became pure Zen. Derek looks back at his friends who’re still laughing and back at the music room door.

Derek thinks. He didn’t realize that he actually went towards the music room before he opens the door and hears a piano playing.

 _He can play an instrument?_ Okay, Derek rethinks this though. Of course he does. He said he must practice. It sounds really good, though.

“Sorry about that,” Derek blurts out and he instantly stops playing the piano which makes Derek really uncomfortable and he would most like to say _keep going_ but then he realized something. He was a huge jerk to him just a minute ago.

“For what,” he asks ironically and waits for an answer, frowning at Derek.

“For… _that,_ ” Derek says and jerks his thump towards the door.

“Oh! Yeah…,” he laughs annoyingly. “Screw you for that,” he says dryly and continues.

Derek couldn’t stay there for long without saying anything. It’s just too awkward. But what should he say?

“Wha- What’s your name?”

“Err… Seriously? I’m in your class, you idiot. And also I’m trying to practice, if you didn’t notice.”

Okay, that went wrong. Second try, Derek would say.

“Alright,” Derek starts with a grin “I’ll just leave you alone, then – After you tell me your name.”

He just looks up at Derek again and it’s his smile which makes Derek smiles a little bit too, waiting what he’s going to say.

“Okay, I’ll tell you my name _if_ you can play just one instrument in this room.”

“One?”

“Just one,” he answers “without destroying it if possible.”

He goes back at the piano and plays his song while Derek goes to the music shelf and looks. The melody of the piano almost makes it impossible for Derek to concentrate. There’re violins, trumpets, flutes and- gotcha!

Derek takes it and goes straight towards the piano with his hands on his back. The boy cocks an eyebrow on him, waiting for something. Derek just takes his hands from his back and hits the triangle which makes a soft sound that fills the whole room.

“You’re smarter than I thought,” the boy’s saying and looks down on the piano keys. “I’m Stiles,” he sighs “Now leave so I can practice.”

Derek turns to the door and stops for a moment, looking back at Stiles. “My name’s-”

“I know who you are,” says Stiles which makes Derek a little bit grin. “Now leave.”

Derek instantly leaves when he got told to. He doesn’t even look back. Now he stands here, in front of the music room door and just wonders.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. He's Not My Boy Toy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Derek can’t hear anything except of his heavy heartbeat right now and it’s terrifying. Running with lightning speed has consequences, god dammit!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much time went by since I posted the first chapter and now the second chapter is FINALLY OUT! Sorry that I let you wait so long. My connection was so bad and I had much to deal in the last weeks. I tried to put as many fluffy stuff as I could into this chapter and Peter is hella creepy like all the freaking time. And again I'm so sorry I let you wait, I'm going to jump from a bright, bye.

Two days went by after what happened at the meeting. Derek lived his life normally as if nothing happened and almost forgot about the family meeting. His mother was busy as always and Peter creepy as always, lurking around and trying to catch every little detail from the others. It’s probably just his nature Derek even starts to think like he’s accepting his behavior. It’s the most remarkable thing that happens in these two weeks, when Cora storms out the house in the morning, while she should have breakfast with them.

Derek just looked at the door for a long time when he finally asks: “What should that supposed to mean?”

“Her lover broke up with her,” Laura sighs, taking a sip out of the coffee mug while she’s leaning onto the kitchen island. “She just had a really weird phone conversation.” Laura puts the mug on the table and sits down on the chair next to Derek.

“You actually listened to her phone call?” Derek says and cocks an eyebrow to Laura.

She just snorts in response and takes another sip out of her mug.

“Okay, now I’m officially freaked out,”  Derek says and frowns even more at Laura.

“Don’t undervest your bigger sister, Derek…”

“But when _I_ -”

“Ever,” she adds and smirks at him.

God, that was creepy, almost uncle-Peter-creepy. Okay, Derek knew that living in a house full of werewolves meant that he wouldn’t have that much privacy. Like, he was a teenager and can’t jerk off whenever he wants in his room. What a kind of life is that?

“The shower doesn’t keep that much noise back you kn-”

“LAURA!”

That’s when Laura burst out of laughter “Easy, tiger,” and catches herself again “I was joking, you idiot but thanks for letting me know.”

Okay, Laura is the _worst_.

“Are you not supposed to follow her?” Derek says and jerks his head to the door.

“Why aren’t you going?”

Laura had her point. He knows that Cora was just thirteen but he didn’t really care about that boy. Derek was the only one who seemed not to care at all. He didn’t even ask for his name. Derek let Laura alone with all these kind of stuff. Derek just decided to let his eyebrows go up and wait for Laura to say something.

After taking a last gulp, Laura puts the mug in front a Derek on the table with a loud sound and smiles at him. “If _you_ got a better idea, well then, go ahead.”

Which means for Derek to shut up and don’t do anything. At _all_. He just shrugs and takes a long stare at Laura.

It was a long awkward silence before Laura suddenly took her elbows from the table and stabs to the window looking for Cora. “You know,” she sighs and turns to Derek “young love is sweet and everything but it’s not meant to be forever.”

And an awkward silence settled between them, again, and Derek doesn’t know what to say to that, again.

“I… ’d better go,” he finally decides to say and stands up.

Laura just starts to laugh and lays her head on Derek’s shoulder and scares him with that. Damn werewolf speed. “Yes, you should,” Laura says, pointing to the clock. “You’re late.”

Laura pats Derek at his butt and lets him jerk quickly towards the door. Derek hates it when she does that. He’s not a little child anymore… or not that young at least.

_He hates her._

“’love you,” Derek says turning back to Laura.

“Love you too,” she says. “And now go.”

Derek doesn’t turn around when he leaves the house and stops for a moment.

It’s like someone is watching him again. You would assume that Derek should get used to Peter by now.

 

♢

 

Stiles was running. He knew the day would come where he would come late to school but that day should definitely be not today. Today is the day he would run to freaking school, in time.

“Come on, Stiles,” he was shouting to himself – what actually was a mistake because it’s fucking exhausting to run and speak at the same time. He isn’t a jock so it’s understandable. “You are _not_ late. You’re _not_.”

Whose idea was it anyway to move right next to the forest at the edge of town?

There’s no sound of a crowd so Stiles assumes everybody is already in their classrooms. Stiles peeks at his watch. He’s not _that_ late. He’d just to walk past the next corner before the school bell would ring the second time and then he’d be there. God, to be the new one in class is one thing but to be the new one who came late in the first week is just shit.

Stiles shouts when the school bell starts ringing. “Damn it!”

 

♢

 

Derek can hear the school bell ringing in the distance. That’s when he gets even faster, blood rushing through his veins, making it almost impossible to see him with his speed.

Derek shouldn’t use his wolf speed but he got late two times already in this week. One more time would mean for him that he has to take extra period and that just sucks. He already knows all this stuff.

He has to be careful that no one sees him, though. And hearing for somebody is difficult since he’s running with almost lightning speed.

Derek just turns around the corner when he feels something crashing against him.

Derek hears a loud groan and falls towards the ground on top of…

“Stiles?” Derek pushes himself upwards as fast as he can.

“Ouch! What the fuck, du-” Stiles rubs his hand over his face and blinks several times. “Derek?!”

Okay, that has to be the most embarrassing moment of his whole life.

Stiles pushed him away and lands right next him. He starts groaning and Derek realizes that Stiles leg isn’t really in a position that looks very _healthy_. Like, even really _unhealthy_.

“Your leg, can you stand up?” Derek wants to help him but Stiles pushes him away again.

“Of course I can,” Stiles says, pushes him upwards and tumbles right back to the ground with another groan.

Derek just cocks an eyebrow at Stiles and Stiles just stares a little bit awkward at him, cocking his libs.

“Soooo… Okay, I can’t… Something’s with my leg.”

 _Well, duh!_ Derek would say if he wouldn’t know that Stiles is probably enough pissed off about this whole situation. Derek doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to do. He is a werewolf but he never hurt somebody, not even without his werewolf powers or got in a bad accident which is really strage when he thinks about the image of a jock. He should probably call someone right now, right?

Well, nope.

Instead he waves with his hands above Stiles hesitantly and just tries to achieve _something_ which he doesn’t really accomplish.

“S-So what am I supposed to do?”

Stiles doesn’t say anything for a moment and looks like he’s just concentrating on… breathing? Stiles takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again.

“Mr. Harris,” Stiles stops turning his to the school “he’s probably in room number 42.”

“So I should call-”

“Yes!” Stiles literally hisses and then he lets another groan out because, damn, he shouldn’t have waved with his arms that way when he’s supposed to push himself up. Because that’s why he just slipped and slammed his shoulder at the ground.

Derek flinches a little at that. He was a little bit confused when Stiles hissed so loudly, but okay, Stiles has a point. He is late _and_ has probably a broken leg now. What should feel instead about it, happy?

Everything’s just so hectic for Derek, though. He tries to clear his head for a few seconds. But that’s even worse when one thought comes into his mind.

He could have fucking _killed_ him!

That’s it. He’s totally fucked. Derek knows what he would have now if he killed him.

Freaking. Blue. Eyes.

Derek can’t hear anything except of his heavy heartbeat right now and it’s terrifying. Running with lightning speed has consequences, god dammit! It would be so easy to kill him just by that. If he just had hit the wrong spot and - fuck, he’s in so much trouble when he comes back at home.

Stiles was still a little bit dazed at the time. He rubs his eyes again and frowns when he sees Derek, still kneeling next to him and – Why does he breath so heavily? He flinches out of confusion and just stares at Derek whose whole body seems to sink into panic.

“Hi,” Stiles says and stops a second “…by the way.” He heard that human contact should be calming. And that’s when Derek stills for a moment andrecovers his breath.

He stared at his hands which were almost about to grow his claws which is totally normal for the fact that he was in panic and his heart racing. He yanks his hands in his jacket pocket and looks to Stiles, starting to stare too.

“Hi…,” Derek responses a little bit irritated. Stiles’ face calms and that’s what makes him to do the same with his and he just – smiles stupidly.

They’re just staring at each other. It’s like minutes went by when he Stiles lets out another groan and holds his leg.

Derek shrugs because, right, Stiles is injured and in pain. “Eh, right, I should go.”

Derek stands up and storms towards his school. Stiles sighs and leans back on the ground again.

 

♢

 

When Derek arrives at the door he hears footsteps behind him.

“And Derek’s of course late again,” he hears and turns around, instantly getting pissed off.

“What do you want, Peter,” Derek hisses at him and turns back to the door and stills for a moment. “Why aren’t you in class anyway?”

“The same thing to you,” Peter says and it makes Derek roll his eyes. Wasn’t he still at home when Derek left home? Peter must know some shortcuts to the school. This freaking creeper. “Don’t you think your ‘Derek always comes late’ image is bad for you?”

“Better than being a fucking creep.”

Peter looks back to the front door and then back to Derek. “Happily I am that patient,” Peter smiles. “So… should I go look for your boy toy you just almost _killed_?”

“He isn’t my boy toy,” Derek hisses to Peter. He cocks his hears, he still hears Stiles’ heartbeat very fast. He really could need help right now. Peter’s a jerk, though. He knows how Derek’s afraid of killing someone because of the last meeting. He just uses it for his special advantages, that’s how sick he is. “But yes,” Derek shots out and that’s when Peter starts to walk slowly towards the door.

“See?” Peter says while he walks “That’s all you had tell me.”

 _Creep_.

Derek instantly opens the door and looks at his class mates who he just scared the hell out of because he just stormed into to door.

“Stiles is injured,” Derek shouts out and looks into Harris’ frowning face.

“What?” Harris automatically runs towards the door which is when every student stands up too. “Everybody, stay here,” Harris hisses at them and turns to Derek again “and you show me where he is!”

Derek doesn’t say anything and just nods and runs with Harris towards school campus. Derek wonders how easy Harris takes this. He’s just like _show me where he is_ and doesn’t say anything else afterwards. Derek always knew that he loves to boss people around. It’s strange, Derek thinks. Or maybe it’s just strange for Derek because he has almost wolfed out in front of Stiles because, again, he could be literally dead already and Harris takes it so calmly.

Stupid family meeting and stupid Peter for mentioning the blue eyes.

“Stiles?” Derek shouts when he opens the door. “I brought Harris with me.”

“Mister! Mr. Harris,” Har – Mr. Harris hisses and pushes Derek away to get to Stiles.

Peter who stands right next to Stiles backs of and lets Mr. Harris look at Stiles leg.

“My leg, I think it’s broken or something,” Stiles can barely bring those words out as Mr. Harris touches his leg.

“What happened?”

 “He crashed into him,” Peter says immediately, pointing at Derek and gets a reproachfully look from him. It’s true, he did crash into Stiles and the lightning speed thing wasn’t mentioned that way too. Okay, maybe there was a chance that he’s thankful for Peter.

“Okay,” Mr. Harris shots out and waves at Peter “you help Derek to bring Stiles into the school hospital ward.” Mr. Harris stands up and looks through the windows into the classroom where every student stands and hushing back to their sets. “I will look that these kids will have something to do when I meet you there.”

Peter nods and looks at Derek for a second and wraps Stiles’ arm around his shoulder. The same does Derek.

Derek has to admit that the smell of gore was disgusting. Peter and Derek were waiting when Mr. Harris came into the waiting room.

“Did doctor Deaton already say what’s with his leg?”

“Sprained,” Peter says bored and crosses his arms.

“Okay,” Mr. Harris sighs and looks at Derek. “What happened again? You just _ran_ into him and almost broke his leg?”

“Apparently I did.”

“Huh, why do I even wonder,” Harris says and palms his face. “I’m going in. You go back to class.”

Peter snorts and Derek when Derek grabs his bag.

“No, Derek. Peter can go. You come with me,” Harris says, still palming his face. “Do you know what you just did? You injured the new student in the first week at school. You have no idea in how much trouble you just brought to us.”

“See you later,” Peter says, smiling stupidly and leaves quickly the waiting room. Stupid Peter.

Harris and Derek enter the room when Stiles stands up with crutches.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Derek shots back and waves hesitantly. Awkward.

“Are you fine again,” Harris asks.

“Yeah… It’s okay,” Stiles says even when he looks like he is embarrassed for some reasons. He just came to this school and an idiot already injured him, Derek. “Err… Why is Derek here?”

Derek knows that it’s his fault but he doesn’t understand why he’s still here either so that was a good question.

“Oh, you two already met? I though you don’t know any names yet,” Harris says and looks at Derek for a second. “That’s even better. Derek, you will look after him at school until his leg is healed!”

“What?!” Derek and Stiles shot out at the same time and it doesn’t make Mr. Harris even flinch.

“It’s your fault he’s injured so he helps you.”

Stiles suddenly walks to Harris with an speed which is really fast for the fact that he’s on crutches. “No, Mr. Harris! Err… I don’t need help. I mean, I was injured many times. I can handle it, and it wasn’t his fault! I- I didn’t pay attention too. I didn’t even see him coming.” Stiles stops for a second and frown at Derek. “I really didn’t see him coming…”

Ops, now it’s getting critical for Derek. “Wait,” Derek cuts in “you said ‘he should help _me’_.”

“Right,” Harris says and crosses his arms and smiles. “You don’t have any exemplary friends anyway, only these jocks who don’t have any ideas either. You could need a friend like Stiles. And now back to class, Derek. I’m going to talk to Deaton to send Stiles home.”

Derek stands confused in front of a door, again. Did Derek just become an injured sitter?

 

♢

 

Derek’s life doesn’t seem to get better, does it?

He stands in front of his house. He can’t _wait_ to tell his mum from it. But he knows that his mum is always busy and doesn't comes until the night.

“I’m back,” he just says, when he comes into the house.

“Hi,” Laura greets him while she sits in front of the computer. “How was your day?”

“You know, nothing really special, as always.”

Derek knows that’s a lie but he only have to tell it mum. Laura could hear that's a lie but right now she's too concentrated on the computer so she won't realise. The others don’t really need to know.

“Oh, really?” Peter stood at the stairs and looks down at the two. “What’s with your boy toy you have to sit?”

One day. One day and Derek will kill him. He doesn’t know how, but he’s going to do it and he won’t give a shit about his eye colour.

“What boy toy?” Laura instantly stands up and walks to Derek with a smiles that makes Derek wants to sink into the ground.

“He’s not my toy boy,” Derek hisses at Peter and turns to Laura, getting bright red. “I sprained his leg and now I have to look after him at school.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Laura says. “What’s his name?”

“Stiles,” Derek blurts out. Shit, now Laura’s going to annoy him with his name.

“So… Tell me about _your_ Stiles.”

Derek really wants a hole that opens the ground to jump in and never get seen again.

 _Ever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beta tested. If you see any mistakes, please scream in the comments so I can fix it.


End file.
